User blog:RoyaleMan/New Card Ideas for Future Updates
Here are some card ideas for future updates in Clash Royale. Feel free to comment if you have any objections. Card Ideas 'Water Spirits (Level 1)' *Cost: 2 Elixir *Hitpoints: 43 *Area Healing: 80 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Very Fast *Range: 2 *Rarity: Common *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 5 *Count: 3 "Freshly created from the ocean, these three Water Spirits bring in the aid to endangered allies. Adorable as they are, they cleanse their allies with healing effects only created near the Pacific. Cannot be deployed unless there are ally troops present." 'Builder (Level 1)' *Cost: 3 Elixir *Hitpoints: 500 *Damage per Second: 38 *Hit Speed: 1.2 sec *Damage: 45 *Building Damage: 135 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: Melee *Rarity: Common *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 6 "Contrary to his occupation, the Builder doesn't build but he wrecks. Wields a hammer capable of dealing triple damage to all buildings except Crown Towers." 'Royal Skeleton (Level 1)' *Cost: 1 Elixir *Hitpoints: 64 *Damage per Second: 64 *Hit Speed: 1 sec *Damage: 64 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Fast *Range: Melee *Rarity: Common *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 7 "Never underestimate the Royal Skeleton. He's on a rampage ever since his king crumbled to a pile of bones, and his rampage equates to a ton of trouble to his foes." 'Royal Archers (Level 1)' *Cost: 4 Elixir *Hitpoints: 125 *Damage per Second: 63 *Hit Speed: 1.2 sec *Damage: 75 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 6.5 *Rarity: Common *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 7 *Count: 2 "The Royal Archers bring loyalty to their king partly by firing their arrows with mercilessness, but mostly by hiding their coloured hair with their helmets." 'Air Sweeper (Level 1)' *Cost: 2 Elixir *Hitpoints: 340 *Blow Speed: 5 sec *Blow Strength: 2 Tiles *Targets: Air *Range: 6.5 *Rarity: Common *Type: Buildings *Arena: Arena 6 "Defensive building carrying the force of the wind. Though leaving air units unharmed, the Air Sweeper uses full force to blow them away, but cannot target ground units." Lava Pups (Level 1) *Cost: 3 Elixir *Hitpoints: 180 *Damage per Second: 45 *Hit Speed: 1 sec *Damage: 45 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 2 *Rarity: Common *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 4 *Count: 3 "The less majestic angry babies hatched from the heart of the Lava Hound are in the midst of metamorphosis, though they don't actually morph in the arena. But maybe one day they might, one day..." 'Cauldron (Level 1)' *Cost: 4 Elixir *Hitpoints: 600 *Spawn Speed: 10 sec *Lifetime: 50 sec *Water Spirits Level: 3 *Rarity: Rare *Type: Building *Arena: Arena 5 "The Cauldron spawns two Water Spirits at a time. Brews only the freshest saltwater from the Pacific." 'Barrage (Level 1)' *Cost: 5 Elixir *Area Damage: 120 *Total Damage: 1440 *Crown Tower Damage: 48 *Targets: Air & Ground *Radius: 4 *Rarity: Rare *Type: Spell *Arena: Arena 7 *Count: 12 "A volley of exploding cannonballs are fired within a radius. Each cannonball deals quite a bit of damage, but produces a small splash radius. The barrage also does not guarantee a 100% accuracy. Reduced damage to Crown Towers." 'Catapult (Level 1)' *Cost: 5 Elixir *Hitpoints: 600 *Damage per Second: 45 *Hit Speed: 5 sec *Area Damage: 225 *Targets: Ground *Range: 6 - 15 *Deploy Time: 4 sec *Lifetime: 40 sec *Rarity: Rare *Type: Building *Arena: Arena 6 "Defensive building with a very long range. Launches fireballs from way afar, taking out hordes of enemies and pushing back smaller ones. Cannot launch at targets that get too close!" 'Zombies (Level 1)' *Cost: 4 Elixir *Hitpoints: 300 *Damage per Second: 45 *Hit Speed: 1.1 sec *Damage: 50 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: Melee *Rarity: Rare *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 4 *Count: 2 "Two undead and power-hungry warriors. Risen from their graves and tombstones, these zombies are on a relentless pursuit for brains, infecting their victims into zombified warriors. A warrior gets infected once he's attacked, but it only takes effect when killed." 'Air Defense (Level 1)' *Cost: 4 Elixir *Hitpoints: 800 *Damage per Second: 241 *Hit Speed: 1.1 sec *Damage: 265 *Targets: Air *Range: 8.5 *Lifetime: 40 sec *Rarity: Rare *Type: Building *Arena: Arena 6 "Defensive building with rockets targeting flying units. Targets all but butterflies." Torch (Level 1) *Cost: 4 Elixir *Area Damage: 200 *Crown Tower Damage: 80 *Duration: 7.5 sec *Radius: 7 *Rarity: Rare *Type: Spell *Arena: Arena 3 "Thrown across the arena, directing nearby allies to it or a building marked by it. Puts out after a while but leaves the arena grounds intact." 'Heal (Level 1)' *Cost: 4 Elixir *Heal per second: 60 *Total Heal: 600 *Crown Tower Heal: 240 *Duration: 10 sec *Radius: 5 *Rarity: Epic *Type: Spell *Arena: Arena 2 "Heals all allies and ally buildings in a ring, except Crown Towers. Make love, not war!" 'Healer (Level 1)' *Cost: 5 Elixir *Hitpoints: 800 *Heal per Second: 50 *Hit Speed: 0.8 sec *Area Heal: 40 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 3 *Rarity: Epic *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 3 "The Healer is a flying troop who can only heal troops on the ground. Her healing powers are not sorcery, but full of love." 'Dragon (Level 1)' *Cost: 7 Elixir *Hitpoints: 2500 *Damage per Second: 67 *Hit Speed: 1.8 sec *Area Damage: 120 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Slow *Range: 3 *Deploy Time: 3 sec *Rarity: Epic *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 4 "No doubt the father of the Baby Dragon. Hungry enough for a barbeque buffet, the Dragon barbecues his enemies with volleys of flames, also possibly eating them depending on his taste." 'Builder's Hut (Level 1)' *Cost: 7 Elixir *Hitpoints: 1200 *Spawn Speed: 10 sec *Lifetime: 50 sec *Builder Level: 3 *Rarity: Epic *Type: Building *Arena: Arena 6 "The Builder's Hut trains and summons a Builder every so often. More hammers, faster wreckage!" 'Goblin Chief (Level 1)' *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 1600 *Damage per Second: 100 *Hit Speed: 1.2 sec *Damage: 120 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Fast *Spawn Count: 3 *Goblin Level: 3 *Range: Melee *Rarity: Epic *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 1 "The chief of all things green and mean. Spawns three melee Goblins when killed, adding on to some gold rampage!" Torchbearer (Level 1) *Cost: 5 Elixir *Hitpoints: 880 *Death Damage: 120 *Damage per Second: 160 *Hit Speed: 1.5 sec *Damage: 240 *Trigger Radius: 4 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Fast *Range: Melee *Rarity: Epic *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 3 "The torch is the Torchbearer's most prized possession as she uses it to guide troops to attack with her. Also attacks with the torch, which burns up when she dies." 'Necromancer (Level 1)' *Cost: 7 Elixir *Hitpoints: 1100 *Damage per Second: 107 *Hit Speed: 0.7 sec *Area Damage: 75 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 5 *Spawn Speed: 10 sec *Zombie Level: 7 *Rarity: Legendary *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 5 "The Necromancer floats by from the darkness, bringing chills to many spines. Summons undead warriors with his terrible enchantments and shoots crushing beams with his savaging staff." 'Trojan Horse (Level 1)' *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 2500 *Death Damage: 800 *Targets: Buildings *Speed: Slow *Range: Melee *Deploy Time: 3 sec *Barbarian Level: 5 *Rarity: Legendary *Type: Troop *Arena: Arena 3 *Count: 3 "The original wooden horse from the city of Troy. Spawns Barbarians upon destruction, as we're gonna need more Barbarians." 'Card Ideas (For New Arena 8, Frozen Peak, as of 4/7 Update)' 'Elf (Level 1)' *Cost: 2 Elixir *Hitpoints: 100 *Damage per Second: 30 *Hit Speed: 1.5 sec *Damage: 45 *Pushback Distance: 2 Tiles *Targets: Ground *Speed: Fast *Range: 2.5 *Rarity: Common *Type: Troop "Trained with snow-themed antics, the Elf kicks back small to medium sized units, but has no effect on the larger ones. Too bad Santa can't control his behaviour in the arena." 'Yeti (Level 1)' *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 1400 *Damage per Second: 47 *Hit Speed: 1.5 sec *Damage: 70 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: Melee *Rarity: Rare *Type: Troop "Slow but durable, attacks anything. Has fur which protects him from the cold, also giving it an impressive white colouring." 'Snow Minions (Level 1)' *Cost: 4 Elixir *Hitpoints: 150 *Damage per Second: 50 *Hit Speed: 1 sec *Damage: 50 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Fast *Range: 2 *Rarity: Epic *Type: Troop *Count: 3 "Three fast, slightly armored cold-hearted flying attackers. Stay frosty with this trio of furious freezers!" 'Card Ideas (As of recent blog post "New Arena Idea")' 'Arena 9 (Legendary Arena)' Only cards of Legendary Rarity are unlocked. 'Lightning Caster (Level 1)' *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 800 *Damage per Second: 80 *Hit Speed: 1 sec *Area Damage: 80 *Lightning Hit Speed: 5 sec *Lightning Damage: 300 *Hit Count: 3 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Slow *Range: 5 *Rarity: Legendary *Type: Troop "This current curser brings in the current from the stormy skies. Strikes three targets with the highest hitpoints or less with his stunning Electrickery, even while advancing towards the enemy!" 'Ice Dragon (Level 1)' *Cost: 4 Elixir *Hitpoints: 800 *Damage per Second: 33 *Hit Speed: 1.8 sec *Area Damage: 60 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 3 *Rarity: Legendary *Type: Troop "No hunger for a barbecue, but stores an immense hunger for frozen popsicles. Needs no refrigerator, as his freezing breath sends the chill to his foes. "If you can't eat em', freeze em'!" is his motto in battle." 'Earthquake (Level 1)' *Cost: 5 Elixir *Damage per Second: 45 *Total Area Damage: 450 *Crown Tower Damage: 180 *Building Damage: 900 *Targets: Ground *Duration: 10 sec *Radius: 5 *Rarity: Legendary *Type: Spell "Causes the earth to tremble and damage everything in an area, dealing extra damage to buildings. Reduced damage to Crown Towers." 'Arena 10: Ninja's Dojo' 'Ninja (Level 1)' *Cost: 4 Elixir *Hitpoints: 340 *Damage per Second: 81 *Hit Speed: 1.1 sec *Damage: 90 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Fast *Range: 4.5 *Rarity: Common *Type: Troop "The most skilled warrior trained in the ways of the legends within the dojo. The Ninja is able to throw shurikens from a distance and even jump over the river." 'Jump (Level 1)' *Cost: 2 Elixir *Duration: 10 sec *Range: 3 *Rarity: Rare *Type: Spell "Allows all ground troops in the spell to jump across the river. Time to jump for joy." 'Samurai (Level 1)' *Cost: 5 Elixir *Hitpoints: 800 *Damage per Second: 78 *Hit Speed: 1.8 sec *Area Damage: 140 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 2.5 *Rarity: Epic *Type: Troop "The Samurai is the Ninja's older cousin. His heavy sword brings down the weight on hordes of enemies, while he keeps his moustache perfect when advancing in battle." 'Elementalist (Level 1)' *Cost: 5 Elixir *Hitpoints: 200 *Shield Hitpoints: 800 *Shield Break Damage: 800 *Damage per Second: 63 *Hit Speed: 1.6 sec *Area Damage: 100 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 5 *Rarity: Legendary *Type: Troop "The Elementalist protects himself and other troops from damage with a shield out of the four elements. Destroy the shield to let off a huge explosion." 'Arena 11: Robot Base' 'Mini Robot (Level 1)' *Cost: 2 Elixir *Hitpoints: 600 *Damage per Second: 65 *Hit Speed: 2 sec *Damage per Hit: 130 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: Melee *Rarity: Common *Type: Troop "Combine a Knight 's sword with a Mini PEKKA 's armor to get a miniature version of a flawless obliterator." 'Drone (Level 1)' *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 900 *Damage per Second: 200 *Hit Speed: 0.3 sec *Damage per Hit: 60 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 5 *Rarity: Rare *Type: Troop "Surprises his opponents with the advanced technology of drone guns. Also supresses any warrior from that age with the pain stored in the bullets." 'Robot Summoner (Level 1)' *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 500 *Damage per Second: 150 *Hit Speed: 1.5 sec *Damage per Hit: 225 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: 5 *Spawn Speed: 7.5 sec *Mini Robot Level: 6 *Rarity: Epic *Type: Troop "Summons mini robots and conveniently carries a laser turret. The Robot Summoner's eyes are pretty menacing and best not to look at, but don't worry, it won't turn one into stone." 'S.P.A.M (Level 1)' *Cost: 7 Elixir *Hitpoints: 2000 *Damage per Second: 160 *Hit Speed: 5 sec *Area Damage: 800 *Targets: Air & Ground *Lifetime: 40 sec *Rarity: Legendary *Type: Building "The Super Powerful Armed Machine is just an upgrade of the Sparky. Obliterates everything in sight, but not the allies. With recent advancements in modern technology, the Sparkies finally get to learn the word, 'Overkill'." 'Arena 12: Underworld Arena' Imp (Level 1) *Cost: 3 Elixir *Hitpoints: 180 *Damage per Second: 80 *Hit Speed: 1 sec *Area Damage: 80 *Targets: Air & Ground *Speed: Fast *Range: 2 *Rarity: Common *Type: Troop "Carries a pitchfork forged from the fire pits of Hades himself. Lobs fireballs which burns the souls of men." Devil (Level 1) *Cost: 5 Elixir *Hitpoints: 600 *Damage per Second: 327 *Hit Speed: 1.5 sec *Damage: 490 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: Melee *Rarity: Rare *Type: Troop "The Devil is one with the desire to kill. He packs his painful pitchfork, his horns, his wits, his antics and his evil spirit pure evil." Cerberus (Level 1) *Cost: 6 Elixir *Hitpoints: 1200 *Death Damage: 170 *Damage per Second: 189 *Hit Speed: 0.9 sec *Damage: 170 *Doom Hound Level: 1 *Doom Hound Damage: 300 *Doom Hound Speed: Fast *Doom Hound Hitpoints: 170 *Targets: Ground *Speed: Fast *Range: Melee *Rarity: Epic *Type: Troop "The three-headed Hound of Hades acquired some mysterious power to split into three miniature but more savage Doom Hounds. With three heads, he has triple strength, triple endurance and triple intelligence. But, you can tame him with a bone, except those from Skeletons." Ghost (Level 1) *Cost: 4 Elixir *Damage per Second: 236 *Hit Speed: 1.1 sec *Damage: 260 *Lifetime: 30 sec *Targets: Ground *Speed: Medium *Range: Melee *Rarity: Legendary *Type: Troop "The Ghost carries colourless ectoplasm, turning him invisible. Though cannot be harmed, he has a lifespan which restricts him from doing too many evil deeds. However, this does not stop him from going on a rampage spreading curses and bad luck to his foes." Category:Blog posts